


Flight

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "Why does the writing fly? As if it's taken to the skies. When the tangled hands Can only dream of other lands?" One-shot





	Flight

**Welcome to another piece of poetry, called Flight! This poem is a bit more complicated, so see author's notes for details.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flight**

Why does the writing fly?

As if it's taken to the skies.

When the tangled hands

Can only dream of other lands?

Irony comes with the writings' wings

When the creators are bound by other things

The one thing the body forbids it to do

Is the path the soul has decided to choose

The tree will provide answers, one thinks.

It will show the family links.

But sadly it has nothing to share

Because no answers exist when no link is there

The writing knows no limits

Any type can be created in minutes.

Writing has become an art.

Every word is from the heart.

Why does the writing fly?

As if it's taken to the skies.

When the tangled hands

Can only dream of other lands?

There really is no answer why

The writing flies freely in the skies

But as long as the power to write is here,

The thoughts of the soul shall become clear

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this home came about when I was noticing a bit of irony during my creative writing class. I've always been talented at writing, words come easily to me, and I've always had a passion for it. Hence why there is reference to things such as flying and the thoughts of the soul becoming clear.**

**-However, the irony comes in in that I have a disability that affects my movements. It makes it so that I am unable to type or write without assistive technology or a person assisting me. So the irony quickly comes in because I happen to be talented and have a passion for something that I cannot physically do on my own.**

**-The idea about trees comes from family trees. Usually, a lot of my family's talents are passed down through generations. However, I seem to be the only one in my family with a talent for writing, and no one knows why. Hence the tree not giving any answers.**


End file.
